A. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for checking convergence in fractal image coding.
B. Prior art
The invention proceeds from a method for checking convergence in fractal image coding according to the generic concept of the independent claim 1. A method for checking convergence in fractal image coding is already known from the article by P. Siepen and Prof. G. Dickopp "Zur Konvergenz bei der fraktalen Bildcodierung" ["On convergence in fractal image coding"], Proceedings of the 6th Dortmund Television Seminar, pages 133 to 138, October 1995. It is proposed there to reduce the dimension of the high-dimension transformation matrix using a proposed reduction method and to check the reduced transformation matrix for convergence instead of the original transformation matrix. It follows from the mathematics that checking the convergence of the transformation matrix or, in this case, of the reduced transformation matrix requires a determination of the eigenvalues of the matrix to be checked. Convergence occurs when all the eigenvalues of the matrix to be checked lie inside the unit circle of the complex plane. Calculating the eigenvalues of the reduced matrix still entails an immense outlay on computation, since the reduced matrix is still of very high dimension.